Wario and Waluigi's Heritage
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Wario and Waluigi...especially when they discover they may be aliens! What happens when Bowser catches on to this little secret? Looks like it's up to the Mario Bros. and the Mew Mews to save the day! Let'sa go nya!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Welcome…you have clicked on a Mario Bros. and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover fic, if this isn't your cup of tea, it's not too late to leave…

…. … …

So you've decided to stay good good! :) Anyways this crossover was actually on a list of crappy crossover ideas. So today I'm on a mission to prove whoever put that on their blog or whatever wrong! Let'sa go nya!

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own Tokyo Mew Mew, while Nintendo owns Mario!

-O-

It was just another normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shining, the clouds were smiling and all was well. Especially so at the Wario manor, a huge mansion located west of Toad town. While all seemed peaceful outside the illustrious manor, it was quite the opposite on the inside.

"Hey Wario! How 'bout saving some popcorn for me!" A tall, lanky mustachioed man wearing black overalls, a purple shirt and matching hat, complained to a short, fat mustachioed man in purple overalls, and a yellow shirt with a matching hat. The thing that stood out most about the twosome, were their unusual pink noses, and pointy ears. The two men went by the names of Wario and Waluigi.

"Aw shut up!" Wario muttered, buttery popcorn kernels fell from his oversized mouth. The both of them were parked onto a huge leather couch, watching Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent on their huge, flat screen television. It was a new, but popular show that involved citizens of the kingdom showing off their hidden talent in front of three judges, Rawk Hawk-the mean one, Madam Flurrie-the nice one, and Zip Toad-the fun one.

The show was just now getting to the twosome's favorite part, the creepy sideshows. Wario burst into hysterics, when a Koopa allowed a Thwomp to pound its rainbow-colored shell, shattering it into a million pieces. Waluigi merely stared in awe and respect. The two had been wanting to enter the show themselves, if they did, they would perform a dance routine that involed Waluigi's flexability, and Wario's farting skills. Speaking of Wario's farting skills…

"Ah! Waluigi, you may wanna leave the room…I'm about to cut some major cheese!" Wario warned the stick thin man sitting beside him.

Waluigi, simply shook his angular head, his eyes glued to the television. "Can't you wait 'til the commercial break?"

"No." And with that, the fat man released a huge fart, this fart had to be the mother of all farts, but then again, all of Wario's farts were like that.

Waluigi quickly clamped his gloved hand over his big pink nose."Aw, Wario! That really…" He stopped, slowly removing his hand from his nose, "Doesn't stink…" Waluigi was stunned, in all his years with Wario, the thing that annoyed him most was his farting problem. Waluigi turned towards his brother, only to find he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wario?" Waluigi stood up, frantically looking around the furnished living room. "Wario! This isn't funny!" After a few minutes of looking, he gave up. What could have happened to him, Waluigi would have noticed if the fatty had gotten up and left. Waluigi looked up at the ceiling. Sometimes when Wario would fart, it would be so big that it would send him flying, but Waluigi saw no signs of a messed up ceiling.

The purple plumber then had a horrible thought, 'What if somehow Bowser had captured him?' Waluigi did remember Wario telling him about how he stolen some of Koopa King's money, the last time he had tried helping Bowser defeat Mario. But still, why hadn't he noticed? Usually whenever Bowser came, he did everything in his power to make his wicked presence known, or at least the giant Koopa did this whenever he kidnapped the Princess, which happened at least once a month.

Waluigi sighed, as he trudged out of the manor. No one would want to help him find Wario, Mario and his gang of goodie-two-shoes would probably jump for joy, when they discovered that Wario was missing.

"Hey Waluigi, why the long face?"

"Not now Wario, I'm trying to find you…" Waluigi stopped and did a double take. "WARIO!" The yellow plumber was perched on a huge tree in the middle of the lawn. "What happened? How did you get up there?"

Wario shrugged. "Dunno, one minute, I was letting out the big one, the next I'm in this tree…all I know is that I'm stuck and can't get down."

Waluigi made his way to the tree. "Here, I'll help you!" The tall, pointy-eared man stood by the base of tree, holding out his long arms. "Climb down, I'll make sure you don't fall."

"Whatever you say…" the fat man muttered, as he made his way down the tree. After about one second of climbing down, the fat-so lost his balance. He let out a frantic growl, before falling. Lucky for him, he landed on a very unlucky Waluigi, with a loud ker-runch!

"Get offa me!" A very squished Waluigi yelled, clamping a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Wario quickly got off of his brother's back. "Is your nose bleeding?" Wario asked. Waluigi nodded angrily. "Oh quit being a baby Waluigi! It probably isn't even that bad!" Wario grabbed the tall man's arm, and moved it away from his pink nose. What Wario saw made him gasp.

Waluigi froze. Why was Wario looking at him like that? "What…?" He asked self-consciously.

Wario seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Waluigi…y-your blood, i-it's _green_!"

-O-

"Ichigo! Just where do you think you're going in that skimpy dress!" Shintaro Momomiya yelled at his thirteen year old daughter.

"Dad!" The red-head whined. "This is a cover up! I'm going swimming!" Her dad's over protectiveness was starting to get on the Japanese teen's nerves.

Shintaro looked at his daughter skeptically, raising a dark brow. "Whose pool are you going to?"

Ichigo rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "My friend Mint just got a new pool…"

"Mint? I don't recall you ever mentioning you have a friend named Mint!" The spiky-haired man yelled.

Ichigo sighed in pure annoyance. Why did her dad have to be so over protective? In reality, her dad really had a legit reason for being worried, considering his daughter was actually a superhero who fought against aliens. It also didn't help that one of the aliens wanted to make her his. Boy, it sure was a good thing her father knew nothing of these things, because if he did, he probably would never allow her to leave the house.

"I work with her dad, now I really need to go, I'm late!" Ichigo huffed, while slipping on some pink flip-flops.

"Will there be any boys there? That Aoyama punk isn't going to be there? Because if he is-"

"NO BOYS WILL BE THERE!" Ichigo yelled before leaving her home. She really had to hurry, if she was late, Minto wouldn't let her hear the end of it. As Ichigo ran through Tokyo, her ruby red pigtails flying in the wind, she didn't realize that she was being watched.

-O-

As a matter of fact a certain alien was watching her. He had dark green hair, tied into strange pigtail type things that hung in front of his pale face with bright red ties. He also had big poiny ears.

Kisshu's golden eyes flashed a lustful red, when he had caught a glimpse of a certain red head running down below. The Cyniclon sat on top of a building waiting for Pai and Taruto. His lips curved into a hungry smirk revealing a glistening fang.

"My, my Koneko-chan…I really like that outfit of yours." Kisshu said mostly to himself, before licking his lips. Ichigo was wearing a short, white cover up, that barely covered anything. The cat girl's ensemble unintentionally sent Kisshu's mind straight into the gutter. He was about to take off from his perch, in order to get a closer look at his _Kitten_, but was stopped when he heard a familiar and slightly monotone voice.

"Kisshu, you're not leaving yet are you?" The green-haired alien rolled his golden eyes, before turning. His two brothers, Pai and Taruto were floating before him. Pai-the older one-began to speak again. "You haven't forgotten about the plan have you?"

"Yep! That _old hag_ made him forget!" The younger one, Taruto said, while eagerly pointing at Ichigo, who had just tripped.

"Shut up!" Kisshu mumbled, trying to get a peak up the fallen red-head's dress. He then got an idea, a very good idea. He quickly turned to his brother's a look of mischief written all over his pale face. "Y'know what? Forget the plan! We should just see what my Kitty's up to, who knows? She may be meeting up with the other Mews!" He grinned, mostly at Pai. He was about to bring up that the green one may even be there, but Taruto eagerly interrupted.

"Yeah! Then we can mess with them!" The brown-haired Cyniclon's face was a cross between glee and evilness.

"Please Pai!" The two younger aliens begged pleadingly.

"Very well…" The purple-haired Cyniclon muttered.

"YES!" The two younger brothers cheered, both for different reasons. Taruto loved annoying the Mew Mews, while Kisshu loved anything that involved Ichigo. With that, the three aliens followed a very unsuspecting Ichigo.

-O-

"HEY EVERYONE! ICHIGO ONEE-SAN IS HERE!" said a small, blonde girl, before cannon-balling into a huge pool, splashing the green-haired and black-haired girls standing on the pool deck. Ichigo giggled, as she made her way to the deck, while pulling off her cover up, revealing a pink bikini with red strawberries.

"Sorry I'm late…my dad almost had a heart-attack, when he saw me leaving the house!"

The green-haired girl, who was wearing a frilly lime green tankini, handed the shorter black-haired girl, who was wearing a blue and white striped bikini, a towel to dry off. After drying herself off, the black-haired girl, Mint, spoke up. "You didn't happen to see Onee-sama did you?" Ichigo only shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon Mint-san." said Lettuce, the green-haired girl. She gave the shorter girl a reassuring smile, before climbing into the pool, much to Pudding-the little blonde girl-'s delight.

Everyone looked up when they saw a tall, dark-haired girl wearing a fuchsia bikini, walk up. "Onee-sama!" Minto jumped up and ran to the tall girl, her name was Zakuro. Zakuro wordlessly walked passed Minto and Ichigo, before diving into the pool. Mint merely watched in adoration that is until Ichigo pushed her into the pool.

The shorter girl screeched loudly before crashing into the water. Ichigo laughed, before jumping into the cool, clear water.

"ICHIGO!" A soaking wet Mint screamed as she grabbed the red-heads arm.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Pudding cheered. The teenage girls' yelling, splashing, and bickering, was cut short by the sound of Lettuce's scream.

Ichigo looked around, she could've sworn the scream came from Lettuce but…Where did she go? "What happened?" She asked the other girls, who seemed just as disturbed as their Mew Mew leader.

"Mabye she's hiding!" Pudding said cheerfully, before diving down into the water. Ichigo began to worry when the small blonde girl never came up. Zakuro seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she wordlessly dived down into the clear water.

Ichigo and Mint glanced at each other worriedly, when the eldest girl never came up. "ONEE-SAMA!" Mint yelled almost hysterically, she began to make her way to the spot that her idol had dove into the water.

"Mint wait!" Ichigo said while grabbing the shorter girl's thin arm. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt something in the water pulling on Mint.

Mint's brown eyes widened in fear. "MY LEG! SOMETHING HAS MY LEG!" She practically screamed into Ichigo's ear. Mint began flailing in the water, while Ichigo tried pulling her friend away from whatever had her. As fate would have it, the clumsy red head lost her footing, and both girls were pulled under the water.

Ichigo held her breath and opened her eyes while getting sucked into what appeared to be a drain of some kind. She tried to reach out for Mint's arm, but it was too late. Her friend had already gotten sucked in. Panic flared through the cat-girl, as she tried swimming away from the drain, but she wasn't strong enough.

Ichigo squeezed her chocolate brown eyes shut as she got sucked in. She screamed when she began sliding down something that resembled a metal pipe. Thankfully she had some air, she was jerked around, as she went through crazy twists and turns, until finally she felt herself land on soft grass. The Mew Mew leader was relieved to see her friends soaking wet and sitting in the grass. They were all looking around in awe.

"Thank goodness! I was so-!" Ichigo interrupted herself when she noticed her surroundings. They were sitting in a grassy plain, the sun was shining, the clouds were…smiling? And there were strange looking mushrooms everywhere. Where were they? And how did this happen?

-O-

A.N. So? What did you think? Just lemme know if anyone seems OOC or anything like that! :) But yeah…it looks like the Mew Mew gang are now in the Mushroom Kingdom! And what's up with Wario and Waluig? (ha I know but ain't telling :P though it's kinda obvious…) anyways see ya next chappie! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcoming Comittee

A.N. Surprise surprise! Looks like someone did review! :) (thank you DFKJR) so looks like I'm going to continue :D Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm working on two other stories and my readers are constantly begging for more (not that I mind but…) Let'sa go NYA! :3 Oh and if you're not familiar with the Tokyo Mew Mew Japanese dub, just PM me and I'll tell ya who's who!

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own Tokyo Mew Mew, while Nintendo owns Mario!

-O-

"Where are we…?" Ichigo muttered as she took in her surroundings. The other four girls appeared to be just as stunned. One minute the five of them were hanging out at Mint's new pool, the next minute they were sucked in and emerged into a world filled with mushrooms and smiling clouds.

After taking in their surroundings, the five girls-minus Pudding-gave each other worried looks. Even the normally emotionless Zakuro looked slightly uneasy. Pudding on the other hand had a huge grin on her slightly tanned face. "WOW! This is so cool! Let's explore!" She said giddily as she leapt up from the lush grass, acting like the monkey that she had been injected with. The small blonde pulled on Ichigo and Lettuce's thin arms. "C'mon Ichigo and Lettuce onee-chan!" She turned to a bewildered Mint and blinking Zakuro. "Mint and Zakuro onee-chan too!" The young girl cheered loudly. The older girls reluctantly stood up, but froze when they heard loud footsteps coming closer.

"Roy! What on earth could possibly be going through that rather small brain of yours? Kingdad specifically instructed us to go to Princess Toadstool's castle and bring her back with us." A deep voice scolded, it sounded like it belonged to an older teenage boy-or even a young adult.

"Aw relax Luddy! Peachy-kins can wait!" Snapped another teenage male voice, Zakuro was the only one who was able to recognize that this person had a bit of a New York accent, but this place looked nothing like America's _big apple_.

"Ugh! This is dumb! Can we just get the Princess and leave?" Whined yet another male voice, though this one sounded much younger than the other two.

"Cool it Larry!" Snapped the New York accented voice. "I coulda' swore I heard some chick voices and…well looky here! Chicks!." The five Mew girls froze when they saw the three owners of the voices.

-O-

Back in Tokyo Japan, the Ikisatashi brothers stared in horror (Kisshu), amazement (Taruto), and indifference (Pai), at the large swimming pool that was slowly beginning to drain. "Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled out worriedly as he tried to fly towards the pool, only to be stopped by Pai.

"Kisshu! You aren't thinking of helping them _again_ are you?" The older Cyniclon asked sternly. A while back, Kisshu had put a stop to one the purple haired alien's greatest plans, just so he could threaten to kill Ichigo if she didn't become his. Obviously Ichigo had survived, while Kisshu became even more obsessed with the Mew Mew leader.

"No!" The green haired alien shot back angrily, but then his features softened a bit. "Just Ichigo…" Pai simply shook his purple haired head in disgust.

"Kisshu, why do you like that old hag so much?" Taruto asked as he flew closer to the swimming pool and the slowly draining chlorinated water. "She's so ugly and annoy-WAAAAAH!" The two older aliens snake like eyes widened at the sight of Taruto getting yanked into the swimming pool. One of his ribbon-like tentacles that attached to his lower back was being sucked in.

Kisshu and Pai quickly teleported to the youngest Ikisatahi's side, and grabbed his pale, stick-like arms. "Hang on Taruto!" Kisshu grunted as the two brothers tried pulling the small brunette out of the pool, but ended up failing miserably. The three aliens yelped as they fell into the draining pool. A few seconds later, the evil trio was gone.

-O-

"Whoa! Talking turtles!" Pudding gasped. The other four looked as shocked as the small blonde sounded, even the normally calm, cool and collected Zakuro looked stunned, because standing before them were in fact three talking turtles. All three of them had fangs, spiked shells and wore spiky bracelets on their wrists. One of them had crazy blue hair, emotionless blue eyes, and had a blue shell. There was a taller one that had a bald pink head, he wore red rimmed sunglasses and had a purple shell. The short one had also had blue hair pulled into a high ponytail type thing, big blue eyes, and a blue shell.

"What's a turtle?" The shorter one asked quizzically. "We're koopas!"

"But 'nuff bout me, let's talk 'bout you!" The one with sunglasses said, while leering at Zakuro, though the raven haired girl didn't even give the large koopa a second glance.

"I am so sorry ladies, but you will have to excuse my younger brothers." The crazy blue haired koopa calmly interrupted the taller koopa, who began muttering something about a killjoy. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ludwig Von Koopa." Ludwig said while bowing slightly. "These are my brothers, Roy" He pointed at the large purple shelled one, who was still checking Zakuro out. "And Larry." Ludwig said and motioned towards the smaller koopa, who gave a small wave. "Lord Bowser, King of the Darklands is our father. Now I hope you don't mind me asking, but it appears that you five are rather lost. Am I correct?"

The Mew girls all looked at each other for a second before Ichigo-being the leader in all- spoke up. "Yes…um…we were swimming, and then we somehow got sucked…in?"

"Ah, I understand completely." Ludwig said while clasping his clawed hands together and giving the girls something of a smile. "You're from the real world."

"Real…world…?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! Those pain in the drain plumbers came from there too!" Huffed Larry, he then turned to Ludwig. "But I thought Kingdad had Kamek seal off those warp zones."

"That's what I thought too…he must have forgotten one." Ludwig commented.

Everyone was somewhat surprised when Zakuro spoke up. "So you're saying we came from a warp zone? If we go back to it, can we return to our own world?" The Japanese model asked calmly. Ludwig was about to answer her question, but was interrupted by Roy.

"I'll take ya to the warp zone, if ya let me treat ya to dinneh _doll-face_!" The large koopa said while putting an arm around a very surprised Zakuro. The wolf Mew's sea blue eyes widened for a split second, before she gave Roy a frightening glare. "What's your name cutie?" The unfazed koopa purred questioningly.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Mint yelled worriedly, before her brown eyes narrowed. "LET HER GO YOU-YOU MONSTER!"

"Roy-" Ludwig began in a warning voice.

"I ain't doin' nutn' wrong, am I? I'm just trying t' get t'know Oh-nay-uh…I'll just call ya O!" Snapped Roy, who thought that Onee-sama was Zakuro's actual name. It was quite obvious thatJapanese honorifics were not used in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"No! I won't let you!" The short, black haired girl yelled as she grabbed a golden circular pendant and pressed it against her pink lips. "Mew Mew Minto! Metamorpha-sis!" Suddenly a bright blue light surrounded Mint, turning her into Mew Mint. Her black hair and brown eyes were now blue. The petite girl even had blue feathered wings and a tail. Instead of the bikini, Mint now wore a light teal, tube top mini dress, with matching gloves, boots, choker, and arm and leg garters.

Mew Mint didn't give three stunned koopas a chance to express their shock. The blue Mew Mew quickly flew up in the air. "Minto arrow!" She yelled and in a flash of blue light a cute bow and arrow appeared in her gloved hands. The bird Mew then took aim at Roy. "Ribbon! Minto Echo!" The bird girl yelled as she shot the arrow at Roy.

Just as quickly as Mint shot her arrow, Ludwig quickly pulled out a golden wand with a blue orb on top, and with a flick of his scaly wrist, a blue shield appeared surrounding the three koopas and Zakuro, and blocked the arrow. "I apologize for my brute of a brother's actions," Ludwig began slowly. "but my father has entrusted me with the safety of my younger siblings, and I'm afraid I must now call you my enemy." With that, the blue haired koopa quickly created three blue energy balls with his wand, and shot them at Mint.

"Mint!" Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding all yelled in unison. Luckily the bird Mew easily dodged Ludwig's attack. Ichigo turned towards a worried Lettuce and an excited looking Pudding.

"We need to help Mint and Zakuro-san!" The Mew Mew leader said as she pulled out her pendant and kissed it, the other two girls followed suit.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"METAMORPHA-SIS!"

With that a bright pink, green, and yellow light surrounded each of the girls. A few seconds later the lights faded revealing three Mew Mews. Ichigo's red hair turned pink, and her short hair was now down and slightly wavy. Her chocolate eyes were now pink along with the rest of her outfit which consisted of a sweet heart top puffy dress, with a pink choker and garters, along with red boots and red accents. Ichigo now had black furry cat ears and a tail.

Letuce's green braids vanished, leaving her now lime green colored hair short. Her glasses vanished as her blue eyes turned lime green. She was now wearing a green tube top leotard, with matching boots, choker and garters. Long white tentacle type things protruded from the top of her head.

Pudding's short hair turned a more yellowy shade of blonde, as a small yellow dress with matching boots, choker, and garters with orange accents. Orange monkey ears replaced Pudding's ears and she now had an orange monkey tail.

"I understand you want to protect your brothers, but harassing Zakuro-san and trying to hurt Mint is intolerable!" Ichigo scolded as she pointed a red gloved finger at the three koopalings, before striking a cat like pose. "For that, we will make you pay! ~Nya!"

"Wow, you freaks are almost as annoying as the Mario brothers!" chirped Larry.

"Wha-! That's it!" Yelled Mew Ichigo angrily. "Ribbon! Strawberry check!"

"Ribbon! Lettuce Rush!"

Ichigo's heart shaped bell, and Lettuce's castanets, created a huge wave of pink tinted water. Though before it could hurt anyone, Ludwig blocked it with his magic. The eldest koopa gave the Mews a bit of a smug smile. "I'm sorry ladies, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Roy and Larry began laughing-and to be honest, it sounded quite scary.

"My turn!" cheered Pudding, totally ignoring Ludwig's criticisms, and summoning her Pudding rings. "Ribbon! Pudding ring! Inferno!" The monkey Mew yelled, as she hurled the two rings towards the koopalings and Zakuro.

Without skipping a beat, Ludwig lifted his wand. "REFLECT!" The blue haired koopa yelled, causing Pudding's attack to bounce back and hit her along with Ichigo and Lettuce. The three girls' screams were cut off, when they became entrapped in a block of orange jell-o.

Mint, who was still in the air, stared in shock, her teammates were frozen in place. She glared at Ludwig when she heard him laugh. "I must say, that was quite fun!" Ludwig then turned to Roy who was still holding onto a very angry looking Zakuro. "You should release that girl you know…Kingdad will not be-"

"Who cares what Kingdad thinks!" Snapped Roy. "Why is he da only one who gets t'kidnap pretty human girls?"

Ludwig simply sighed in exasperation. "Very well…but I refuse to take any part in this foolishness."

"Fine!" Roy spat as he pulled out a wand that looked identical to Ludwig's, but with a purple orb on top. The bald-headed koopa then looked up at Mint. "Lateh Toots!" With that he swung his wand, causing the small group to glow brightly.

"NO! ONEE-SAMA!" Mint screamed, and dived towards the group. The blue Mew Mew managed to fly into the light and disappear with the rest of them.

-O-

"-but I'm'a hungry Mario!" Whined a tall, mustachioed man who was wearing a green hat and shirt, and blue overalls.

"Aw don't be a baby Luigi. The Princess is depending on us'a" Replied Mario, who looked almost identical to Luigi, but was shorter, plumper, and wore red instead of green. The two brothers were heading towards a clearing in the Mushroom Forest. They were searching for Blitties-small block shaped creatures that resembled a kitten.

"Mario, Princess'a Peach only said that she's always wanted a Blittie. I'm'a pretty sure that she isn't depending on…us?" Luigi cut his whine short and stopped walking.

"Luigi?" Mario stared at his brother, whose blue eyes had become wide, and his round nose began to wiggle. Luigi then grinned widely.

"Jell-o!" He muttered to himself, before dashing away.

"Ack! Luigi!" Mario yelled in exasperation, and began running after him. After a bit of running (Luigi was always a bit faster than his brother) Mario finally caught up with the green plumber, who was standing in front of a ginormous orange jell-o cube. Mario squinted his blue eyes. In the middle of the jell-o-ey goodness there appeared to be three…girls…! "MOMAMIYA!"

-O-

A.N. Finally! I am so sorry for the delay :( but thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Oh and I know this is Wario and Waluigi's story ^-^ don't worry they should be in the next chapter, and I hope I got Ludwig, Roy and Larry's personalities right. (I gave Roy the NY accent he had in the cartoon! I couldn't resist ^^) See ya next time :3 Oh and thank you review tag people for reviewing! :) (even though you kinda had to but…)


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

A.N. Hello everyone I'm back! XD And thank you so much for the reviews DFKJR and Mew Ichigoxkish!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Mushroom Kingdom and all its inhabits, while Tokyo is owned by…Japan? But the Mew Mew characters belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida!

-O-

The Mario brothers stared at the three strange girls who were trapped in the orange jell-o in awe. "Are you'a thinking what I'm'a thinking?" Mario asked his brother.

"Oh yeah! Let'sa eaaat!" Luigi cheered, before digging through the pockets on his overalls. The youngest Bros' face lit up when he pulled out a spoon. Mario smacked his forehead in exasperation at the sight of his younger brother digging into the orange flavored dessert. "Mmm! Tasty!" Luigi sang between gulps.

"Luigi…" Mario groaned while shaking his head. It was quite obvious that the green plumber probably didn't even notice the humans stuck inside the jell-o mold. "Look up."

"Huh…what?" Luigi muttered, still stuffing his face. He then looked up. His big blue eyes widened. His jaw dropped (along with a few bits of jell-o). And then… "AUGWAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi Mario jumped up in shock, before falling back on his butt and crawling backwards towards his older brother. "Momamiya!" He choked out. Unlike his brother, Luigi was quite the scaredy-cat. "I-I thought B-B-Bowser had all the warp zones s-sealed shut…"

Mario shrugged. "Me too…I wonder what's going on with the real world these days…" The red plumber sighed with a sense of nostalgia. The Mario brothers had previously lived in Brooklyn where they were plumbers, but then one day while fixing a clogged up bathtub, they were both sucked in. After rescuing Princess Peach for the first time, both Bros. were smitten and decided to stick around in order to protect her from the evil Koopa King Bowser. Eventually Luigi got over the Toadstool princess, and began to crush hard on Peach's cousin Princess Daisy, who would occasionally visit the Mushroom Kingdom from time to time. This allowed Mario to be able to freely pursue the princess of his dreams without having to worry about hurting his younger brother's feelings.

Of course, Bowser became quite jealous when the princess and plumber became close, so he had one of his Magikoopa minions seal off all the warp zones when the two plumbers took a week off to visit Brooklyn. Much to the Koopa King's dismay, the Bros. had returned from their mini-vacation right before the zones were magically blocked off. Though it now appeared that Kamek had forgotten to block off one of the warp zones.

"So now what…?" Luigi asked while pouting, but then his mustachioed face lit up when an idea came to him. "Hey Bro.! Why don'ta we eat all this jell-o so then we can free those girls!"

"Hmm…" The oldest Mario brother seemed to ponder this thought for a few seconds, but then shook his head. "No…it'll take'a far too long. Instead we should try to find a fireflower!" With that Mario jumped up and hit all the nearby question mark blocks with the top of his head. All of them had coins, but after several tries, an orange and yellow flower with two eyes popped out of the item block. "Oh yeah!" The red plumber cheered in his perky Italian accented voice, before grabbing the fireflower. The flower instantly vanished within him, turning his blue overalls red, and his red shirt and hat white.

Luigi watched Mario shoot several fireballs (which came from his gloved hands) at the giant jell-o mold. In a matter of seconds, the tasty dessert was now orange liquid. The three girls who were trapped, fell to ground and began gasping for air.

Luigi flinched when he noticed the girls' animal appendages. "M-Mario…maybe these'a three aren't from the real'a world…"

"We're from Tokyo! That's in Japan!" The small monkey girl- who seemed to catch her breath the soonest- said cheerfully, before practically jumping into a very freaked out Luigi's arms. "I'm Pudding! And this is Ichigo-onee chan" She said while pointing at the pink cat girl. "And that's Lettuce-onee chan!" Pudding pointed at the green haired girl that had long white tentacle looking things protruding from her scalp. "And we're Mew Mews! What's your names?"

"It'sa me Mario!" Mario stated with a smile.

"And I'ma Luigi…" Luigi said while nervously looking at Ichigo and Lettuce who were now walking towards them.

"And we're the super Mario brothers!" The two plumbers said in unison before striking one of their trademark poses.

"Yay! Mario-onii chan and Luigi-onii chan are super too!" Pudding cheered before capture the Bros. into a big bear hug.

Mario gave a quick chuckle before lightly peeling the small monkey girl off of Luigi and him. "I hope'a you girls don't mind me asking…but, what was with that'a giant jell-o?"

The three girls frowned, and gave each other worried glances. After a few seconds, the pink one finally spoke up. "Well, we were in a battle…two of our partners have been captured by-"

"TALKING TURTLES!" Pudding yelled out.

Luigi gasped and began to tremble, while Mario growled and shook his head. The two plumbers looked at each other before shouting in unison. (Luigi sounding scared, and Mario sounding angry.) "Bowser!"

"Um…" Lettuce timidly spoke up. "Actually if I remember right, they said Bowser was their father…"

Both Bros. looked at each and nodded. Mario then turned towards the Mew girls. "We need to tell the Princess about this! You can explain to us what happened on the way."

Ichigo nodded, then turned to look at an excited Pudding and worried Lettuce. "If we want to save Mint and Zakuro-san, and get back to Tokyo we should probably go with these guys." The cat girl said with a serious look on her pretty face. Lettuce and Pudding nodded, and all three girls transformed back into their swimsuits.

Mario and Luigi were quite surprised by this the green plumber even had to squeeze his brother's arm to recapture his attention. "R-right!" The short mustachioed man stuttered before regaining his composer. "Let'sa go!" And with that, the Mario brothers and Mew Mews were off.

-O-

All of the Mew girls stared in awe at the sight of the huge castle they were walking towards. "Is that the princess?" Ichigo asked Mario and Luigi while pointing at a stained glass profile of a blonde woman wearing a pink dress.

"Yep! That'sa her all right!" The red plumber replied with grin.

"And'a Mario's girlfriend!" Luigi whispered to the three girls.

The group of five made their way to the castle's front doors. There were two small little guys with mushrooms on top of their heads who appeared to be guarding the castle. "Wow! Mushroom people!" Pudding squealed, only to be quieted down by an apologetic Lettuce. At the sight of the Mario brothers, the two guards stepped aside allowing access.

The girls followed the two Italians into the beautiful castle. "Wooow!" All three of the Mew girls all uttered in awe. The inside of the palace was absolutely gorgeous. There were several red carpeted stair cases, and the walls were painted to look like a cloud filled sky.

"Master Mario and Luigi. I don't recall the princess calling for you two…?" Began an older Toad who had a grey mustache and spectacles, he stopped speaking when he saw Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding. "And who might these three young ladies be?"

"Toadsworth, this is Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding'a. Girls, this'a is Toadsworth." Mario said. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding all said there hellos and Toadsworth nodded his greeting. The introductions were cut short by a sweet sounding feminine voice.

"Mario! and Luigi too…what brings you two here?" A tall blonde, who was wearing a poofy pink dress said with a smile. The princess quickly made her way down the long stair case, to join the group.

"Princess!" Mario greeted with a huge grin.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Princess Peach. She was gorgeous, maybe even prettier than Zakuro (was that even humanly possible?) Peach had long, layered, golden blonde hair, with sparkling blue eyes, and poofy pink lips. Besides the somewhat outdated dress, the princess was beautiful. It was then that Peach's sapphire eyes seemed to lock onto Ichigo's chocolate brown ones. "Oh! How rude of me!" The beautiful blonde gasped. "Who are your friends?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Oh yeah…" Mario muttered. It seemed that seeing Peach made him forget about everyone else in room. "This is Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. They're from the real world."

"Hi girls!" The princess said sweetly, but then her smile seemed to melt off of her face. She then whispered to Luigi. "Do people from the real world usually dress so…strange?"

"No they're wearing swim suits. I don't think they were planning on coming here…" The youngest Mario brother replied.

"Oh my! That's awful!" Peach said worriedly. "We need to get you girls something more decent to wear." The princess said to a somewhat stunned Ichigo and Lettuce, and a grinning Pudding. "Toads! Please take these girls' measurements and get to making them some nice dresses!" Peach ordered. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding stood in awe as a bunch of Toads began to surround them, and herd the girls to a different room.

-O-

"Wario! For the twentieth time, I am not riding on that death trap with you!" Waluigi hissed at his brother, who was perched on his motorcycle. The stick thin man was holding a green stained tissue to his pink and pointy nose. After about an hour Waluigi having a non-stop green blooded, nose bleed, the eccentric brothers had decided that maybe it would be a good idea to see a doctor.

Wario groaned in irritation. "Fine Waluigi, but if you die from blood loss, it ain't my problem!" The fatso stated before hopping off his motorcycle. The two then began making their way to center of Toad Town where Dr. Toadley's office was located.

The short, but slow paced walk/waddle (yes short, fat men waddle) was cut short when a loud crash and cursing was heard. The odd pair stopped and looked at each other. "Who do you think that was?" Waluigi asked with a muffled voice. The tall man pulled out another tissue in hopes of somehow stopping the green flow that was coming from his pink nose.

"Hmmm…let me think…" Wario pondered to himself. There were only a few citizens that cursed in the Mushroom Kingdom. There was Mario, who would occasionally forget himself and slip, but it couldn't be him because the profanities did not have an Italian ring to it. Then there was Princess Daisy, the tomboyish princess actually had the vocabulary of sailor, but it couldn't have been her either since the voice clearly belonged to a male. It also couldn't have been Bowser or any of his kids since the voice didn't sound well…weird… It sounded like a teenager's voice, but there was only one way to find out who the voice belonged to. "I don't know Waluigi…why don't we go see!" With that the two men headed in the direction of the loud sound. What they saw surprised them.

There were two teenage boys and one little boy, but they didn't look like your standard real worlders. For starters, all three of them were extremely pale, had huge ears, fangs and strange looking eyes. Not to mention the odd clothes they were all wearing. Strangely enough, the three boys didn't seem to notice the Waluigi and his brother.

Now, Wario didn't become the third richest person in the Mushroom Kingdom (Bowser being the richest, then Peach coming in second) just by sitting around and wondering about something. The fat man needed answers. "So are you guys from the real world or what?"

The three mysterious boys quickly turned around, weapons suddenly appearing in their clawed hands, and they looked as if they were ready to pounce. Waluigi gasped while dropping his bloodied green tissue, but quickly brought up his gloved hands to his nose. Pai seemed to notice and lowered his fan, was that green blood that he saw? The eldest Ikisitashi was about to say something, but Wario spoke up first.

"Whoa whoa whoa…I don't think it's necessary to go all psycho on us! I'm not trying to sound racist!" The fat man began, but then stopped. "Uh oh…everyone stand back, I'm gonna fart!"

Waluigi quickly turned away, while the three aliens just stood there in shock. When the fart finally came out, Wario seemed to vanish right before everyone's eyes. A few seconds later the yellow plumber appeared behind Kisshu and his brothers. "Sorry!" Wario muttered.

"Was I the only one that saw that?" Asked a very stunned Waluigi.

"Yes…we saw everything…" Pai answered quietly, before turning to Kisshu and Tart. "We need to talk!" The purple haired alien hissed. The two younger Ikisatashis nodded.

"Uh yeah, me and my…servants here need to have a bit of a private meeting so if you two fine gentlemen can cover your ears please." Kisshu joked, surprisingly Waluigi bought it and obeyed right away. The purple plumber even ignored his nose which was still bleeding. Kisshu turned to Wario.

"Okay okay…but you'd better make it fast." Wario grunted, before covering his ears.

Kisshu then turned to Pai and gave him a satisfied smirk. "So what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Don't you think those two…men are quite odd?" Pai asked.

Taruto nodded. "Yeah, did you see how fat the yellow one is?" He whispered.

"No that's not what I mean!" Pai said while shaking his head. "I mean look at the tall one's blood, it's green. Also, did you see how the overweight one teleported?"

Kisshu's golden eyes widened. "What are you saying? You don't think that these two are Cyniclons like us do you?" The green haired alien asked. Pai only nodded. Little did the three aliens, and two plumbers know that they were being watched by a certain Magikoopa.

'Hmmm…' Kamek mentally pondered to himself. The blue robed koopa was perched atop his broomstick floating near the tree tops. 'So while the Mario brothers are from the real world, Wario and Waluigi from Cynclonia. His Nastiness will definitely find this quite interesting!' With that, the magikoopa vanished into thin air.

-O-

A.N. Well that's that, and Mew Ichigoxkish, prettynpunk117, and Pink-Ice-98 thanks for reviewing! P.S. if you're a Strawberry Bride reader, I am very pleased to inform you that the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow night ;)


End file.
